


Rekindling

by NightDawning



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asgardian school, F/M, I'm trash at tagging, OC is slightly cliche, Odin's A+ Parenting, Rating May Change, Shadow powers, This is confusing, but not, some effed up stuff goes down later, they are really oldish, ugh Im a terrible person, you will be confused until later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-06 20:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11608341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightDawning/pseuds/NightDawning
Summary: Lyrn has always been what you might call "closed" to other people. Not that she exactly wants to be, it's just that people usually try and avoid her whether it's consciously or unconsciously. People fear her because of the way they feel around her. If they looked for too long a chill would run up their spine, their bodies trying to protect themselves on an instinctual level. That or it might just be because of how the darkness seems to cling to her very skin wherever she goes.Oh, and one other thing. She's an immortal.





	1. Start

**Author's Note:**

> For those who have read already, I added some stuff to the beginning.
> 
> For those who are reading first time, proceed!

A girl....

or not....

Stands on the edge of a cliff, her hair flitting about her face in the strong wind. The ocean below her roils and crashes up against the rock. The sky is dark, the only source of light is the blood red Hunters Moon almost touching the water. It casts everything in a foreboding crimson glow, but she has long forgotten her fear, that special pill took care of that. The only thing she could feel was a dark determination. The shadows tugged on her dress, but she couldn't tell if it was to hurry her, or stop her. She was about to step forward when something, or rather someone, came bursting through the trees.

"Don't! You can't! You can't leave me!"

It was a man....

or not....

And he looked on the edge of hysteria. He launched himself towards the girl.  
Everything seems to happen in slow motion.

"Goodbye." She whispered before she fell backwards.

Defective.

She thinks as she feels tears fall.

I'm not supposed to feel sadness.

She'd like to think she hears his voice calling for her.

Then she hits the water, and thinks no more.


	2. The Encounter

Full Summary:  
Lyryn has always been what you might call "closed" to other people. Not that she exactly wants to be, it's just that people usually try and avoid her whether it's consciously or unconsciously. People fear her because of the way they feel around her. If they looked for too long a chill would run up their spine, their bodies trying to protect themselves on an instinctual level. That or it might just be because of how the darkness seems to cling to her very skin wherever she goes.   
Oh, and one other thing. She's an immortal. She's known she had powers for a long time. When I say long, I mean she's 952, but looks to be about 17. She ages every 56 years, and never a lives in one place for very long.   
She doesn't know who her parents are, or where she came from, but she has ALWAYS known she was different. From how slow she aged to how much more durable her body was compared to the others.   
She has the ability to control shadows and darkness, as well as people's dreams and interact through the dream with the people who are having them. She's learned over the years to never trust anybody but herself, and that putting too much faith or trust in one thing will only ever get you hurt. Her dark and troubled past, mixed with her powers and age, has hardened her heart.  
So when a certain God of Thunder starts following her, she gets suspicious. Finding out later that Odin has summoned her to Asgard, whether she wants to go or not.   
Then she encounters Loki, someone who seems to know her feelings and thoughts, which pisses her off. As their encounters get now and more frustrating, she finds herself thinking about him way too much. He also seems to be provoking her whenever he gets the chance, following her around and trying to sneak up on her.   
But she prefers her solitude, thank you very much.

Actual Chapter 1:  
I turn down another dark, abandoned street, and glance over my shoulder to see if he's still following me.  
He was a muscular man with blonde hair that reached just below his shoulders, a beard and a mustache, and ice blue eyes. He'd been following me for at least 20 minutes now. Trying to be subtle, but failing miserably. His clothes were strange, he seemed to have a gray body-suit with different metal circles on it, as well as a red flowing cape. He also held a huge hammer looking thing in his right hand.  
He was strange. When I had tried to reach out to feel him, something was...off. Most normal people had small presences. Not very much, their aura was faded and soft, but HIS aura was bright and loud. Flowing off of him like a river. Be that as it may, I had the strange feeling that I had seen him before somewhere.  
I fix the hood on my old gray jacket, and turn my hair blonde, glad my hood hid it from his sight, and pick up my pace slightly. Each time I turn down a different alley, I go faster, trying to get to the outskirts of the town, knowing that hardly anybody lived there.  
Finally, I go as fast as I can down a dark alley, and call out to the shadows, who come immediately. They wrap around me, and I quickly melt into nothingness.  
The man looks quizzical and taut, as I silently skirt around him so his back is facing me, not making a sound. I lunge and grab him around the neck. The force of my body slamming into his, causes him to lose his balance and drop to his knees, and before he can react I quickly kick his wrist that holds the hammer, causing him to loosen his grip. It drops to the ground with a loud thud creating a small dent in the concrete. Again I use the shadows to hide it from his sight, and slink back myself. As soon as I had let go, he had sprung back off the ground and spun around in a tight circle looking for me. His eyes burn in the moonlight making him look grave. He thrusts out his right arm, palm open, and the hammer shoots into his hand, immediately losing the shadows. I feel my eyes widen. I knew he was weird.  
"My friends, it seems I do require your assistance." The man bellows out into the night. I sense a group of 4 approaching from behind, so I scale the side of the building quickly and observe from there. There are three men, and one woman walking towards the strange man. They are all dressed similarly to the man. One of the guys was lanky and well built with black hair, tied in a ponytail, he had black garb, and dark-almost black-brown eyes. Another was slightly shorter and had blonde hair with a triangle beard, slight mustache, he had silver and gray garb, and hazel eyes. The last guy was heavy set with curly reddish hair and a long beard, he had red and maroon garb, and gold eyes. The woman was lanky and had wavy brown hair, she had red and white garb, and chocolate brown eyes. As they came into the man’s line of sight, the woman calls out to him.  
"Thor! What has happened, I thought you were following close behind her?"she questioned.  
"I do not know, Sif. One moment she was in front of me, the next she had disappeared." He pauses for a moment, his gaze running over them, "Where is my brother?"  
Right as he said that, I hear a swish behind me, coming straight towards me. I jump out of the way, and backward dive off the edge of the building. The shadows catch me, and set me down.  
I jerk my head upward, and see a man standing there with a wolfish smirk on his face. He had raven black hair, and emerald green eyes that seemed to glow. I quickly dissolve back into the shadows. Soon after, he disappears from my sight. I strain my senses and feel a slight stir in the area on my left. I look over and there's 5 different clones of the raven haired man. They move as one and surround me, but I feel no fear. I summon 9 shadows, and they morph into giant wolves. 5 go and surround the party with the blonde man, snarling. The other 4 ignore the clones and go straight for the other one. They all surround the last one, who I know is not a clone. He slowly raises his hands in a form of submission, the whole time looking deep into my eyes with an emotion I cannot decipher.  
I have to tear my eyes away from him when I hear yelling behind me.  
"Girl! You shall call off your beasts at once!" The one with the hammer commands.  
"And if I refuse?" I calmly say back, quirking an eyebrow.  
"Then you will pay the consequences." His expression turns hard with determination, and his eyes appear to glow brighter. He pulls back the arm with the hammer, and I hear a crack before lightning hits it, making the hammer appear to glow. Before I can react a blinding light is coming at me.  
In spite of that, it never reaches me. I blink rapidly, and when my vision clears I see the shadows have come to protect me before I even knew I would need protection. A solid wall of darkness stands before me, blocking the bolt of lightning from reaching me. I reach my hand out and run the tips of my fingers over them, and they purr. I smile slightly.  
Thank you.  
Balling my hand into a fist, I signal them to wrap around the raw energy. I proceed by throwing my fist up into the air. The shadows lift into the dark sky, then I burst my hand open, and they release the lightning. It explodes, momentarily lighting up the sky, before it splits, shooting every which way. I watch as it slowly dissipates, then glance back over at the hammer guy and his group. They all are froze to the spot. Their eyes are the size of saucers and all their gazed are trained on me. I figure that since they're all shell shocked, I'll just make it so they can't move. I snap my fingers, and the wolves that surround them jump, they transform in midair, and turn into chains. They circle all of them individually, then bind them together, grunting at the impact of their bodies against each other. I hold out my hand palm down, and push down. The shadows force them down onto their knees, and once they touch the ground, they start to thrash, trying to get free. The blonde one with the hammer tries exceptionally hard, with a furious look directed at me.  
"Loki, we are in need of your aid..." He trails off looking over my shoulder. Then a series of laughter splits the silence.  
"She's really bested you, hasn't she Thor? I think I'll play with her for just a bit, before I try and help you."  
I turn around, having completely forgotten that he was there. Though, just as I was facing him completely, he transports himself right in front of me. I only have a millisecond to react by dodging his fist as it hits the air where I had just been. Then I have to drop to the ground as he sweeps above my head. I roll away quickly out of his reach.  
I jump back and swing my leg at the back of his knees, but he jumps up, dodging me easily. We both attack with, but neither of us makes any contact. I jump back a few feet, panting slightly.  
I create a chain, and swing it above my head. I fling it towards him, but before it could attach to him, my vision goes black. I'm suddenly in an icy tundra. I glance around, and roll my eyes as I realize what he's done.  
"Nice try." I reach out and flick the air in front of me. The image shatters into a million pieces, and I'm back in front of him. Finally his stupid smirk has melted from his face.  
"How..." He trails off.  
"Judging by what I've seen so far, you were born INTO the darkness, but I was born FROM it." I stop and chain him up with the rest. He doesn't even try to fight back. I can sense him searching for something in me, but ignore it for the time being. I'm also aware that if he truly wanted to, he could easily escape. I stare at all of them, still not able to shake the feeling that I've seen the blonde one, and the raven haired one before.  
Until it clicks. Thor. Loki.  
Thor is a part of the Avengers, and Loki was the one who nearly beat them...  
I laugh. Harder than I have in a long time. I laugh until I hear a threatening growl from Thor.  
"What is so funny?!" He demands. My laughter trails off until it disappears altogether, but I can't seem to wipe the smile off my face.  
"I had seen the Avengers on TV, but I did not know that they were THIS weak. It's quite surprising actually." I look over at Loki, and smirk.  
"To think you couldn't best that," I say while pointing at Thor, "is sad." I sit down and cross my legs in front of them, aware of the hateful glances from Thor's 4 comrades.  
"So, pray tell, why are you here stalking me?" I inquire. Not really directing the question at anyone in particular. Thor sighs, sullen, and stares at me long and hard before responding.  
"My father sent us here to retrieve you, and take you to Asgard. That is why we are here." As soon as he finished, I looked deep into his eyes, and then at all of the rest of them.  
"You are not lying, nor are you telling me the whole truth. Who is going to tell me, hm?" I meet everyone's gaze, except the man with the black hair, was looking everywhere but at me. Bingo.  
I pad over to him, and crouch down so my face is inches from his.  
"Hello. What's your name?" I made my voice sound sweet and innocent. Some shadows go up to him, and start caressing him on his arms. Thor struggles against his restraints.  
"No! Don't listen to her! She's tryi-" I snap my fingers again and shadows cover his mouth so he can't speak. The man with the black hair eyes widen and he looks to the struggling Thor. I sense his comrades about to speak up, so I do the same to them. I reach out and bring his face back towards me, forcing him to meet my gaze.  
"Don't be afraid..." I trail off looking deeply into his eyes.  
"H-Hogun." He says. One of the Warriors three. Which must mean that the blonde one is Fandral, and the heavy set one is Volstag. I smile reassuringly. Even though I'm supposed to be focusing completely on Hogun, I can't help my eyes flicking over to Loki's. He's still giving me this strange off-putting stare. I shiver so slightly, I know he did not catch it.  
"Hogun, why are you and your friends following me?" I prod gently. He still looks too hesitant, so I decide it's time. One of my hands lift up, and I place three of my fingers on his temple, and press slightly. I call upon my power, and send him happy feelings and images.  
His face relaxes almost instantly, and an innocent type of bliss overcomes it.  
"We're here to get you for Odin." He smiles happily at me, as a child would smile if they did something good, seeking an award.  
"Very good. Now, why does Odin want me?" He opens his mouth to respond, but the approach of 6 people distracts me. I wave my hand over his face. I get up quickly, looking to where they'll appear in just a short moment.  
I ask one of the shadows to see who's approaching. Not two seconds later it comes back, describing the people to me.  
I wasn't afraid of what was coming, I had just hid from their prying eyes for so long, I don't want to risk them seeing me.  
I take one last look at Loki, before I sprint as fast as I can to the woods just outside of the city, heading for my camp.  
It's time to move.


	3. Sealing Our Fates

Loki's POV:  
I stare, entranced by this girl who has subdued Thor, the Warriors Three, and Sif, with one snap of her fingers.  
Her piercing silver eyes flit to me, then back at Hogun, and something in me pauses. I study her, really study her. She looks to be about 5'6, slightly smaller then my 6'4 frame. She has good curves, though I can't quite tell because of the gray jacket she wears. She has on leather pants, and black lace up boots. Her pale hands are covered in cut-off gloves. I look back and take in her blonde hair. Why is she hiding her true hair color?  
This bothers me more then I should let it. I have the urge to prod her mind, but I know that if I try that now when she's on her guard, it won't end well for me.  
So, I sit here, even though I could easily escape, I'm too curious about her. I watch as she places a few fingers on Hogun's temple. His face changes from slightly frightened to one of pure bliss.  
"We're here to get you for Odin." He smiles happily at her, as if waiting for a pat on the head.  
"Very good. Now why does Odin want me?" Her voice sounds so innocent. Had I not known that we had just fought, I would have thought her genuine. Hogun looks as if he's about to answer, but before he can she tenses. Her eyes get a glazed look, and I see a shadow disappear. I look in the direction her face has pointed, trying to identify what she's sensed. While she's focused on something else, I summon a small ball of energy to myself. Flicking it, it jumps to go after the shadow she has sent. It comes back to me, reentering my head, and shows me who it is that's coming. I have to stop myself from sneering, and turn back to look at her just as she shoots up.  
She stands there for a second before the shadow pops into existence by her. A look of slight annoyance shows in her eyes.  
She takes one last look at me, then runs straight into the forest. I stare after her, fighting the urge to give chase.  
The shadows binding us dissipate slowly. Thor is up immediately, he starts to go after her, but I stop him with a hand.  
"Why have you stopped me?" He questions. By that time the group has reached us.  
"Your playmates have come." I mock. They come into the alley in their group, Tony in the lead (obviously), followed by Clint and Scarlett, who are tailed by Bruce and Steve. They last one to come out of the alley was Agent Fury, glaring straight at me with his one eye. I glare straight back until Thor steps in front of me, blocking my gaze. I roll my eyes at his attempt to keep the peace.  
"Why is he here?" I hear Clint ask.  
"Yes, why IS he here?" Tony annoyingly parrots. I step out from behind Thor, smirking.  
"Why, didn't you miss me?" I joke amused.  
All of the Avengers look tense, and I can't help but laugh a little at them. Thor stares awkwardly between us.  
"Though I may have worded it differently, we still need an answer as to why Loki is here." Fury states breaking the staring match.  
"My father has sent Loki, Sif, Volstag, Hogun, Fandral, and myself to retrieve a certain Midgardian woman."  
"That doesn't really answer our question, and it raises another question; Why do you need this woman?" Fury glowers at Thor.  
"It's really none of your concern." Thor says tightly. I quickly realize this is going nowhere.  
"Thor, every second we spend here is another chance she has to get away. I will go and retrieve her," I pause and grit my teeth, "if you will allow me."  
Thor nods his head in answer, and I teleport into the forest. I race in the direction I saw her go. Wondering where she went. As I continue, I contemplate her abilities. She seems to be intensely associated with darker energy, much like I am, which leads me to wonder, could she shape-shift as well?  
I pause when I reach a clearing.  
I say out loud to myself. Something of a growl rumbles from her.  
"Do not speak as if I'm not here, Trickster." She snarls at me before her face falls back into a mask of indifference. I smirk, allowing a silence to form.  
"Tell me, why have you not tried attacking me?" I inquire.  
"I need answers." Was her only reply. I clasp my hands behind my back, studying her.  
"Let's make a deal then. I'll answer your questions, if you answer mine." I offer, already knowing her answer.  
"No." Is the only reply I get. I laugh slightly.  
"Them I'm afraid we're at a stalemate here." I start to circle around her, I'm impressed with how well she is covering up her real emotions, and also how relaxed she seems around me. I circle her slowly, waiting for her to turn and keep her eyes on me, but the exact opposite happens. I make a full circle around her, and she hasn't even flinched. I turn back to face her head-on, and she smiles, which angers me.  
"You don't even really know who your dealing with, do you?" She asks silkily.  
"And who exactly am I dealing with?" I ask with just as much sweetness.  
"I am Lyryn. That's all you need to know. Now, if you will not answer my questions, I will find someone who can. Good day." She starts to turn away and that's when I make my move.  
She is expecting it. Just like I knew she would.  
She jumps out of the way, and my hand only grazes her side. Realization passes over her face before she spins on her heel and starts to sprint off. I smile to myself and give chase. The thrill of the hunt rushing through my veins.  
I catch her arm and yank her towards me harshly. I spin her around to where she's facing away from me, then I pin her up against the closest tree. Ignoring the shadows scratching at me. I reach up and pin one of her arms above her head, and take the other one in my hand. I press me body up against hers as I conjure what I want. She seethes and squirms trying to get free, and the shadows react in kind. They tear at my back, though not doing much damage due to my regenerative abilities. When I'm done I jump back away from her, just dodging her blow to my face. She looks down at what I've put on her right hand. A bracelet of sorts. It was a silver metal that is only found on Asgard, a thick band of interwoven metal circled her wrist, and where they merged, a green diamond in the shape of a circle rested. From the top of that band two chains connected a smaller plate with an even smaller green diamond. A small chain connects to the top of that plate to circle around her middle finger.  
She grabs it and pulls, discovering that it won't budge she places her hand over it. Shadows accumulate underneath her hand, and they seem to be trying to get it off as well. It still doesn't budge.  
I chuckle slightly.  
"You're not going to be able to get it off, darling." She glares hard at me, huffing, "Only the person who put it on you can get it off. Which just so happens to be me." Her eyes flash, and I can't help the laugh that comes. She shoots her arm out and the shadows start to build up. She points her finger at me and....nothing.  
Good. It worked.  
Her slight frown tells me that she realized that it had something to do with the bracelet as well.  
"What have you done?" She demands. I smirk.  
"In due time."


	4. Asgard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! This story will now be regularly updated every Monday now that I'm starting to get a schedule going. Thank you all so much for reading!!

When I wake up, I immediately cringe at the brightness that pierces my vision. I seal my eyes shut and call for my shadows. I sigh immediately when the light behind my eyelids weakens. I reopen my eyes and rub them a bit, before glancing around. I am in a bedroom of some kind, and judging by the gold and silver plating the furniture in it, I was no longer on Earth. I take a deep breath and think back to the night before. I remember facing Thor, Sif, and the Warriors Three...and Loki...LOKI. He caught me in the forest, and put some kind of magical repressing bracelet on me that blocked my ability to call out to the shadows...no...that's not right. It only blocked me when I had tried to attack him. That was where the memory ended. 

I absentmindedly reach down to where it was still hanging on my hand. A thought, unbidden, came into my mind as I studied it. 

It’s beautiful.

 

I shook my head, snarling a little. 

How DARE he. To put something into me without my consent. Another thought crossed my mind. I looked down at myself, and sighed relieved as I found that my cloths had not been changed. At least that was one thing that he had deemed unnecessary. I slid down the ornately carved end of the bed to sit on the ground with my back resting against it. I closed my eyes again and sighed. In these times, I turned toward my shadows to comfort me. I called out, and it was like a dam broke inside of my core. I gasp and shoot my eyes open as I’m immediately swathed in darkness. It’s all around me, questioning and caressing me, checking over me for injuries. 

“I’m fine, I’m FINE really. Calm down sweet.” I say the words and reach out letting it do what it needed to in order to calm down. While doing so, I took a moment to study myself, and my core. It felt like I was revitalized somehow, like all the cells in my body. were buzzing with energy. I felt great. I was so caught up in myself and my shadows, that I almost jumped out of my skin when a startled screech pierced through the darkness that surrounded me. 

I clenched my right hand into a fist, the shadows immediately responded by condensing into one form, turning into one wolf that stood at my shoulder, leaving the ones on covering my eyes where the were. The wolf then turned bad snarled loudly at whoever had entered the chamber with me, sensing my apprehension. I turn fully t face the open door. 

“Miss...uh...morning Miss. I came to deliver your...your breakfast. However, I can come back later, if...if need be Miss.” A young looking girl stood in the doorway with a cart behind her full of food. She had a smattering of ginger hair and red freckles over every inch of skin I could see. She looked absolutely terrified. 

“No, no it’s fine. Thank you,, please you don’t have to be afraid. You just startled me is all.” A slide my hand through the not-so-solid fur of my wolf, and it calms immediately. It lays down at my feet, but still yes the girl. She gulps, looking back and forth between me and the wolf. She turns around slowly and pulls the cart into the room. She makes sure to give the. wolf a wide berth and brings the cart around the a small table with two chairs that was by one of the windows in the room. 

I go and sit, pulling out the chair as my wolf follows me. Again, it plops down at my feet. I can tell the initial shock has worn off now, as the girl now only gives it a quizzical eye as she starts to set dishes down in front of me. 

“Please, let me.” Before she even has the chance t respond, I’m already channeling the shadows to pick up the dishes and set them in front of me. She jumps a little, but then watches fascinated. When I’m done she looks at me.

“How are you doing that? Keeping your magic in such a large wolf form, but also having it pick up objects and set them down so gently,, while also simultaneously keeping some over your eyes?” She looks at me intensely. 

“Oh, this is not a physical form of my magic, these are shadows. I merely ask them nicely. I’m not using any magic right now.” When I’m through, her mouth is open in surprise. 

“Now that I’ve answered a question of your’s though, you now owe me a question,” She nods, “Where, exactly, am I?” 

“Oh, you are in Asgard Miss. The palace.” She smiles at me for a moment, before her eyes wander back to the wolf at my feet.

“May I? Is it friendly?” I nod, and she crouches down to it’s level to inspect it. She stretches her hand out, and the wolf lets her put her hand on it's head. She lets out a childish giggle. “It feels funny, it makes my hand feel a little tingly.” She laughs again. She stands and dust off her simple dress. Through all of this I had been earring and replacing the plates back onto the cart. It is only now that I see a very familiar looking bracelet on her own hand. It is similar to mine only in design. The rest is completely different. She has a thin gold band with vines curling around it a circle Amber stone resting in the center, two delicate looking gold chains that connect to the center gold plate with a smaller Amber stone, and from that a bit of a thicker chain, wraps around her middle finger. 

“Miss?” She questions, having focused back on me once again. 

“What is that?” She looks down at where my sight rests.

“Oh this? This is my servitude band! Stating me as property of the late queen. Though now I belong to the Royal family as a whole now, I used to belong only to my mistress.” A sadness enters her demeanor. “Is it not pretty? Amber and gold were the Queen’s favorite colors.” 

I felt my whole body grow cold. A servitude band. I swallowed thickly to keep myself calm.

“Thank you for bringing me food…” I pause waiting for her to give me her name. 

“Aei, Miss.”

“Thank you Aiel.” With that she left the room. Only moments later a knock alerted me to another presence. I recognized this one immediately. I got up quietly and slowly looked around the room. A large golem candle stick sat on one of the side tables in the room. Grabbing that, I pressed my back to the wall beside the door. 

“Enter.” As soon as the door opens I swing the candle at his face. He dodges quickly, his eyes widening. He starts into the room, I swing at him again, but this time he grabs the candle as it comes at him, in an iron grip. I let go before he can reach for me, and instead swing a leg at his side. He throws the candle aside quickly and slides away just as I would have made contact. I growl, frustrated as I call the shadows to me, my wolf rising from its resting place. It roars as it charges at him. Except as it gets closer it slows. Almost as if some force had stopped it. It thrashed and growled and roared, angry that it could not follow my request. 

Loki merely smirked at me. I halt my wolf’s movements, and take it with me as I retreat to the farthest part of the room that I can. 

“Now that you have calmed down Darling, maybe we can have a calm conversation, yes?”

What I wouldn't give to wipe that smirk off his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comment!
> 
> I'm in DIRE need of a beta reader! If interested please email me. My email should be in my profile.


End file.
